


Strawberry

by commodorecliche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sunshine - Freeform, life in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: There are some things that you never think you might miss until the minute you miss them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for a prompt sent by [sunburntkeith](http://sunburntkeith.tumblr.com), "strawberry"

There are some things that you never think you might miss until the minute you miss them. Spending most of your time in the void of space has a tendency to make you hone in on all those things you’d never really noticed before. It’s little things, mostly. Like the way the sunlight used to wriggle into the house through window panes or the warmth of the desert’s fever. 

Shiro misses the touch of it on their skin.  

Keith’s complexion is paler now than it used to be - as is his own. They never spend long enough on any planet to truly experience the elements. Never long enough to feel the gentle tendrils of sun-bright heat across their bodies. And well, Shiro misses it.

He misses that flush of pink that always used to grace Keith’s cheeks whenever he’d sit out in the sun too long. Kissed-red skin like fresh-picked strawberries basking in the light, he aches for the heat of it against his lips.

He can’t make Keith’s skin tan again, he can’t bring out the little freckles like seedlings across his cheeks like the sun can. But in the quiet of his chambers, he can make Keith’s skin warm again with his own. Shiro kisses that strawberry-red flush back into Keith’s body until he forgets they ever missed the sun.  

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version [here](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/157833454123/strawberry-sheithdddd-omg). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
